La Fiesta
by vallerc
Summary: Candy White vive recordando a su ya fallecido prometido; decide continuar con su vida y convence a su mejor amigo de que sea donante. Terry Grandchester no quiere nada más que llegar a la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía, para olvidar ese problema familiar sobre su estatus de soltero. Ni Terry ni Candy podían imaginar lo que el destino les aguarda en La Fiesta
1. Chapter 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

_Sinopsis_

Luego de la ruptura con su más reciente "Amiga con beneficios", lo último que necesitaba Terry Grandchester es un problema familiar sobre su estatus de soltero. Pero después de ser nombrado el padrino de su sobrino nieto, John, eso es lo que consigue en la fiesta de bautismo. Escapando de la ira de su padre y hermanas, no quiere nada más que llegar a la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía. Allí sabe que puede beber unas copas y encontrar una nueva chica sin compromiso para llevar a casa para pasar la noche.

Lo último que Candy White quiere es asistir a otra fiesta, y mucho menos una en el trabajo. Después de lanzar la celebración anual de la vida (por el aniversario de la muerte de su prometido) con amigos cercanos, por fin ha conseguido el coraje de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y ser madre. Convencer, a su un poco embriagado mejor amigo, Albert, para ser su donante de esperma fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y todo lo que ahora queda es iniciar el proceso. Pero por la insistencia de su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, Annie, decide hacer acto de presencia en la Fiesta de Navidad de la compañía en nombre de su nuevo jefe.

Ni Terry ni Candy podían imaginar lo que el destino les aguardaba en La Fiesta.

Prefacio

_Ahora_

Echando un vistazo al reloj en el salpicadero del auto, Candy se encogió. Su día de relajación en el spa se había demorado un poco más. Bueno, treinta minutos, no era exactamente un poco. Ahora faltaba solo una hora antes de que ella y Terry se suponía que estuvieran en la Fiesta de Navidad de su compañía De alguna manera, en esa hora iban a tener que dejar a Jimmy con la sobrina de Terry, Karen, ya que se había ofrecido amablemente a hacer de niñera.

Cuando rodó hasta detenerse en un semáforo en rojo, sacó su teléfono de su bolso. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado mientras escribía:

**A cinco minutos de casa. El estilista estaba atrasado. Así que, lo siento mucho.**

No sabía cuánto bien haría tratar de enviarle mensajes de texto a Terry. Sus últimos mensajes habían quedado sin respuesta, y tenía miedo de llamar a casa en caso de que Jimmy todavía estuviera durmiendo la siesta.

Él la había sorprendido aquella mañana en el desayuno con un regalo de Navidad anticipado, un certificado para el Spa Sydell donde podría pasar el día siendo mimada con masajes y faciales antes de tener su cabello y maquillaje hechos para la fiesta. Ahora que era un ama de casa y madre, disfrutaba cada vez que podía tener un día solo para ella. Había sido el regalo más asombroso, sobre todo porque Terry estaba pasando el día teniendo tiempo de "hombres" con Jimmy.

Pero ahora Candy no quería ni siquiera comenzar a preguntarse cómo se preparaba Terry para la fiesta con Jimmy arrastrándose y metiéndose en todo. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era deslizarse en su vestido de cóctel, pero cuando ella había dejado a Terry y Jimmy temprano en el día, Terry estaba en sus pantalones raídos y no se había duchado ni afeitado.

Ella puso el auto en el camino de entrada y se metió en el garaje. Agarrando su bolso saltó y corrió a la cocina. Clin se encontró con ella en la puerta.

—Hola, chico. Déjame adivinar. ¿Papi está molesto y no me habla? —Clin ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo que Candy se riera—. Está bien, déjame decirlo de otra manera. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Él movió la cola antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

—Está bien, voy a seguirte entonces. ―Echando un vistazo a la sala, vio que el televisor estaba encendido—. ¿Terry? —preguntó mientras empezaba a bajar por el pasillo. Clin se sentó fuera de la puerta del dormitorio principal, golpeando su cola en el suelo. Candy sonrió y le acarició la cabeza—. Eres un buen chico. Gracias por dejarme saber dónde estaban.

Cuando Candy comenzó a entrar en el dormitorio, se detuvo en seco. Acostado sobre un lado de la cama, Terry estaba durmiendo profundamente con su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza. Junto a él, Jimmy estaba en la misma posición. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y no pudo evitar que la calidez se extendiera a través de su pecho ante la vista de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo entero. Sacando su teléfono de su bolso, fue de puntillas sobre la cama. Hizo varias tomas de la imagen idéntica de padre e hijo.

Ahora sabía por qué sus mensajes de texto habían quedado sin respuesta. Él no estaba molesto, estaba muerto para el mundo. Yendo al lado de Terry, se inclinó, lo besó en la mejilla y luego le dio un casto beso en su boca caliente.

—Despierta, dormilón. Es hora de prepararse para la fiesta —dijo contra sus labios.

Mientras Terry apenas se movió, el sonido de su voz hizo que Jimmy estirara sus puños sobre su cabeza y pateara sus piernas. Candy se estiró sobre la cintura de Terry para recoger a Jimmy. Besando su mejilla, ella dijo:

—Hola ángel. ¿Extrañaste a mami? ―Sus soñolientos ojos azules se abrieron, los mismos ojos penetrantes que su padre tenía. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, lo cual hizo que Candy se derritiera. Su pequeña mano se acercó para rozar sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Le dio un beso a cada una de ellas antes de pretender mordisquearlas, lo que siempre hacía reír a Jimmy.

—Te extrañé, y voy a echarte de menos esta noche, también. Pero Karen te va a cuidar bien, y vas a jugar con John.

Jimmy gorgoreó en respuesta, tratando de alcanzar los mechones de su cabello rubio que amaba retorcer entre sus dedos.

Ante el ronquido de Terry, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Venga, vamos a despertar a papi. —Sentó a Jimmy junto a Terry—. Adelante. Despiértalo —instruyó. Con una sonrisa, Jimmy inmediatamente se acercó y golpeó sus manos una y otra en el pecho de Terry.

—¡Papá! —exclamó.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron, y miraron frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación antes de finalmente fijarse en Candy. Su boca se abrió en un gran bostezo antes de hablar.

—Ahora, eso es una llamada de atención. Menos mal que no estaba cerca de mi entrepierna —murmuró antes de frotar sus ojos.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Oye, intenté besándote, pero no despertabas.

Con su sexy sonrisa de marca registrada, respondió:

—¡Maldita sea, odio que me perdí eso! —Empezó a acercarse a ella, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Bueno, no te habrías perdido mucho con Jimmy en la cama, por no mencionar el hecho de que vamos a llegar tarde a la Fiesta de Navidad.

—¿Quién se preocupa por llegar a tiempo? Podemos solo hacer acto de presencia. —Tirándose a sí mismo en una posición sentada, Terry la miró por un momento, bebiendo su apariencia—. Te ves hermosa —murmuró.

El calor llenó sus mejillas.

—Gracias. Y gracias de nuevo por mi regalo de Navidad. Tuve el día más increíble.

Sonrió.

—De nada. —Él extendió la mano para tomar tiernamente uno de sus rizos sueltos entre sus dedos, él y Jimmy, ambos, tenían una obsesión con su cabello—. Estoy tan contento de que te dejaste el cabello suelto.

—Lo hice por ti, Sé que te gusta ondulado y suelto.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Al igual que la primera noche que te vi.

Con una sonrisa, ella dijo:

—Sí, pero la diferencia entre esa noche y esta es que voy a volver a casa contigo. A diferencia de hace dos años, cuando te dije que eras el último hombre en la tierra con el que alguna vez dormiría.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué diferencia puede hacer un par de años, ¿eh? —Se inclinó para acariciar su cuello—. Tienes que admitir que lo hemos hecho la mayor parte de los últimos veinticuatro meses. No solo fue que terminaste durmiendo conmigo, sino muchas, muchas veces…

Ella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente a lo que él se apartó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero te casaste conmigo, me diste un hijo hermoso, y ahora estás embarazada de nuevo con mi hijo.

—Con tu hija —bromeó Candy.

Con un gemido, Terry respondió:

―No estamos seguros de que es una niña todavía. —Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza―. Pero si lo es, espero que nunca, nunca salga con un tipo como yo.

—Ahora deja de menospreciarte. Eres un mujeriego reformado, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso es correcto.

—El pasado es pasado, y todo lo que tenemos es el presente y el futuro.

—Pero no necesariamente lo tendríamos ahora si no fuera por mi notorio pasado o el tuyo más bien trágico.

Candy sonrió.

—Eso es verdad. Supongo que se lo debemos todo a una fiesta, ¿eh?

Terry asintió.

—Sí, ¡seguro como el infierno que lo hacemos!

**Hola chicas… estoy nuevamente por aquí, lamento la tardanza, las cosas se han complicado un poco entre enfermedades y situaciones un tanto difíciles en casa, sin contar un problema con mi lap, no he tenido el tiempo de adaptar la historia que les prometí, sin embargo para no dejarlas tanto tiempo quiero compartir una historia que me gusta y ya tengo un tanto adelantada en la adaptación, en realidad es una trilogía sin embargo si no les agrada terminamos este y ya vale, espero que les guste. Les comento que por lo mismo es probable que no pueda actualizar diario, sin falta lo haré terciado, espero que todo se solucione pronto para poder retomar el ritmo anterior. Mil gracias por los reviews que siguen dejando en las otras historias, saludos para todas y excelente fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 1

_Entonces hace dos años_

El agudo sonido de un celular sonando traspasó los niveles difusos del subconsciente de Terry Grandchester. Rodando sobre la cama, golpeó su mano ciegamente junto a la mesita de noche para encontrarlo. Una vez que sus dedos hicieron contacto, intentó agarrarlo, rozó su pulgar sobre él y lo llevó a su oreja.

―¿Hoa? ―murmuró soñoliento.

―¿Por favor dime que no has olvidado que día es hoy? ―resonó la voz de su padre en el teléfono.

Con un gruñido, Terry se apresuró a una posición sentada en la cama. Puso el celular contra su oreja y después frotó furiosamente el polvo y sueño de sus ojos azules.

―Buenas días para ti también, Rich

―¡Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que si tienes resaca el día del bautizo de tu ahijado yo personalmente golpearé tu trasero!

Las palabras de su padre lo despertaron como agua fría. Mirando sobre su hombro leyó la hora en el reloj digital, 9 a.m. Tres horas antes de lo que se le esperaba en Cristo el Rey para el bautismo de su sobrino nieto. Aunque probablemente era el menos indicado para el trabajo, de alguna manera dejó que su sobrina, Karen, lo convenciera de asumir el papel de padrino para su bebé, John.

―No tengo resaca, Rich. Solo estaba durmiendo hasta tarde. Es domingo, y no todos nosotros tenemos cuerpos que están regulados por la hora militar.

Cuando su padre carraspeó con desaprobación en el teléfono, Terry formó una perfecta imagen en su mente de la casi acertada expresión indignada de su padre. Podía verlo agarrando con fuerza el teléfono inalámbrico con su forzada postura erguida mientras su cabeza de cabello blanco se sacudía con desaprobación.

―Sí, solo puedo imaginar que necesitabas descansar después de quedarte hasta tarde haciendo Dios sabe que ―gruñó Richard.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia curvó los labios de Terry cuando pensó en las previas aventuras nocturnas clasificación C. Pensar en eso no ayudaba con la erección matutina que ya estaba luciendo.

―Mira, estoy despierto, y te recogeré a las once, lo que nos dará toda una hora antes de la misa. ¿Está bien?

―Mejor que así sea.

―¿Y perderme otro viaje de culpa? Ni lo soñaría ―dijo Terry antes de colgar. Él lanzó su teléfono de nuevo a la mesita de noche. Metiéndose de vuelta bajo las sábanas, acarició a la rubia con piernas largas que había sido su Follamiga del Viernes por la Noche por las últimas seis semanas.

―¿Tienes que irte? ―preguntó Judith con un bostezo.

―Todavía no ―contestó, serpenteando su mano hacia arriba para acunar su pecho.

Mientras su pezón se endurecía bajo su toque, Judith dejó escapar un suave gemido.

―¿De qué iba esa llamada?

Él dejó de besar en su espalda desnuda.

―Solo mi papá. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera despierto y sobrio hoy para el bautismo de mi ahijado.

Judith bufó.

―¿Vas a ir a la iglesia para un bautismo?

―Sip, soy el padrino ―contestó, presionando su erección en su trasero desnudo.

Coquetamente, ella se contoneó lejos de él.

―Pensé que los padrinos tenían que ser guías espirituales y morales para sus ahijados.

Terry se rio.

―¿Estás diciendo que voy a ser una mala influencia para John?

Ella volvió la mirada a él.

―Vamos, Terry. Eres la última persona en la tierra que debe guiar a un niño. Todo lo que sabes es beber y follar.

―Y soy muy bueno en ambas cosas, ¿cierto?

Judith se rio.

―Tú y ese ego tuyo.

―¿Podemos dejar de hablar?

―¿Excepto de cosas sucias?

―Exactamente. ―Terry subió mordisqueando su hombro―. Hoy va a ser todo un lío emocional. Solo quiero olvidar toda esa mierda follándote hasta la inconciencia. Tu cuerpo siempre es una buena distracción.

En lugar de animarse ante su toque, Judith se puso rígida.

―¿Entonces básicamente quieres usarme?

Los labios de Terry se detuvieron en su cuello.

―No, no me refería a eso.

Ella volteó su cabeza de un tirón para inmovilizarlo con una mirada glacial.

—Pues así es como sonó.

Él soltó un gruñido de frustración.

―Guau, ese es todo un cambio de emociones.

―Bueno, discúlpame por no tomármelo amablemente cuando un hombre insinúa que solo soy buena para joderla hasta hacerlo olvidar las cosas.

―No me refería a eso. Pero no trates de llamar a lo que hay entre nosotros algo más de lo que realmente es.

Ella levantó sus cejas.

―¿Y qué nos consideras?

―Follamigos, Judith. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos exactamente si no es usarnos el uno al otro para el sexo?

―Creo que lo que hemos sido por las últimas seis semanas es poco más que tu tosco resumen ―contestó bruscamente.

―Oh Dios, ¿no me digas que ahora estás buscando una invitación para ir conmigo al bautismo de mi ahijado?

―Seguro como el infierno que no. Solo estoy haciendo conversación.

Terry sacudió su cabeza castaña.

―Puedo ver a donde está yendo esto. ¿Crees que conocer a mi familia nos hará mágicamente algo más que dos personas que se encuentran para tener sexo una o dos veces por semana?

Deslizándose al borde de su cama, tiró de la sábana contra su pecho antes de mirarlo furiosamente.

―Puedes ser un verdadero idiota, ¿sabías eso?

Terry lanzó sus manos al aire frustrado.

―Ahora mismo todo lo que sé es que estoy confundido porque no sé cuál es tu problema. Pensé que nos habíamos estado divirtiendo juntos, y podríamos tener algo más de ello, específicamente antes de tener que irme para un día verdaderamente diabólico.

―Nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero no quiero ser usada por ti, Terry. A ninguna mujer le gusta la idea de ser solo un pedazo de culo que es usado cuando y donde sea que algún idiota quiera, especialmente cuando él quiere alejarse emocionalmente. Soy una persona, sabes, con sentimientos.

Oh Joder. Ahí estaba. La conversación "yo quiero más" que inevitablemente arruinaba toda buena situación de ligue o amigos con derechos de la que alguna vez había sido parte. Las cosas habían estado geniales con Judith. La había conocido una noche después del trabajo en su lugar favorito para pasar el rato, O'Malley's. Llevaban una hora aproximadamente bebiendo con la típica conversación sin sentido para conocerse mejor antes de volver a su casa para el sexo más caliente que había tenido en un largo tiempo.

Después de la tercera ronda de sexo cuando se estaba arrastrando fuera de la cama, había tocado el tema de encontrarse una o dos veces por semana. Aun en la niebla del sexo, ella había estado más que dispuesta. Entonces por las últimas seis semanas, él había estado muy satisfecho con lo que tenían, y no quería nada más.

Por supuesto, el problema era que siempre entraba a toda relación sexual dejando claro que no querría nada más. Pero cada vez todo se jodía por alguna chica aferrándose a la desesperada idea de que sería quien lo domesticara. Con odio y asco por él ardiendo en la cara de Judith, ahora parecía que ella estaba a punto de irse a la larga fila de antiguas aventuras.

Arqueó sus cejas hacia ella.

―¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Hemos terminando porque de repente te sientes usada?

Judith arrancó la sábana y salió disparada de su cama.

―¡Largo! ¡Largo de mi casa, lamentable hijo de puta!

―Bien, estaré feliz de hacerlo ―gruñó, Terry mientras se desenredaba de la colcha. Justo mientras se paraba de la cama, Judith le lanzó sus pantalones. Ellos golpearon su cara seguidos por su camisa―. Jesus, ya me voy, ¿bien? Confía en mí no quiero estar aquí contigo por otro segundo.

Él saltó dentro de sus pantalones. Su diatriba había apagado cualquier deseo que había tenido junto con su erección. No se molestó en abotonarlos o ponerse su camisa. Agarró sus zapatos que había lanzado en la sala antes de salir furioso por la puerta delantera.

In-jodidamente-creíble.

Una llamada de su padre había logrado bloquear su polla con Judith para siempre. ¿Qué pasaba con las chicas y las reuniones familiares? La última vez que realmente se había atrevido a llevar a una chica con su familia fue hace casi seis años. Había sido solo dos años después de que había terminado con su antigua prometida, Susana. En ese entonces, no había pensado en nada al pedirle a su más reciente amante que lo acompañara. Después de todo, era una inofensiva barbacoa del 4 de Julio, o eso había pensado. Pero al momento en que su gusto del mes conoció a su mamá y papá todo lo que ella podía escuchar eran campanas de boda. Dos días después empezó a referirse a ellos como "nosotros", y Terry dejó de llamarla. Él no hacía "nosotros".

Nunca lo hacía ni lo haría.

Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto. Él trató con la monogamia, noviazgos… incluso un compromiso, pero había sido consumido tan seriamente por ello que juró nunca volver a hacerlo. Siete años después, estaba feliz siendo un soltero consolidado sin planes para sentar cabeza. Aun cuando parecía que la misión de su familia en la vida era hacer que se casara y sentara cabeza con una casa llena de niños.

Terry se estremeció mientras se detenía en su entrada. De ninguna manera iba a suceder eso.

…

Después de tomar una lenta ducha y luego afeitarse. Terry se había deslizado en su traje más fino antes de salir por la puerta para recoger a su padre. Justo como esperaba, Richard ya estaba esperando por él en la entrada.

―Recién son las once ―dijo Terry mientras Richard abría la puerta.

―No dije nada.

Terry sonrió.

―Solo estoy exponiendo los hechos en caso de que trataras de decir que iba tarde.

―¿Realmente piensas que soy un viejo tan malhumorado? ―musitó Richard mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

―Estás empezando a volverte de esa manera, Rich.

Richard se rio.

―Debe ser el hecho de que estoy pasando demasiados sábados en VGE.

Esos otros ciudadanos mayores me están contagiando.

Terry sonrió.

―Estoy seguro de que es eso.

─¿Te acordaste del regalo de John?

Luchando contra la urgencia de rodar sus ojos, Terry contestó.

―Sí, Rich. Lo hice.

―Solo estaba preguntando. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan malhumorado? ¿No dormiste lo suficiente anoche?

Terry arrancó su mirada de la carretera para mirar a su padre.

―Me atengo a la quinta enmienda en eso, gracias.

―Eso suena muy culpable para mí. Deberías haber traído a tu dama… amiga al bautismo.

Con un bufido, Terry contestó:

―No, no lo creo.

―¿Avergonzado de tu familia?

―Por supuesto que no. Además, ella no es tanto una señorita, menos una amiga. Ya no somos nada. ―En voz baja, musitó―: No que fuéramos mucho para empezar.

Richard suspiró.

―Todavía espero que un día antes de que muera, llegue a ir al bautismo de tu hijo o hija.

Terry no pudo evitar apartar bruscamente sus manos del volante, lo que causó que el auto virara en la carretera.

―Rich, por favor. Me gustaría pasar el día sin un viaje de culpa, ¿Bien?

―¿Entonces está mal que desee que te cases y tengas hijos?

Con un gruñido, Terry metió enseguida el auto al estacionamiento detrás de la iglesia.

―Voy a decir esto, y después terminé con esta conversación, ¿bien? Lo más cercano que alguna vez voy a estar a ser papá, es ser el padrino de John. ¿Lo entiendes?

Richard asintió tristemente.

―Bien hijo. Lo que digas.

―Bien. Ahora vamos. No todos los días bautizan a tu primer tataranieto, ¿cierto?

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Richard, con una sonrisa.

Después de salir del auto, Terry abrió el maletero. Agarró la bolsa de la joyería que contenía el paquete finamente envuelto con la cruz de John en ella. Aun cuando había conseguido una pequeña, Terry imaginaba que empequeñecería el pequeño cuerpo de John por un tiempo. El niño apenas tenía seis meses, un poco joven para un bautismo común, pero dado que se acercaba Navidad, era el mejor momento para juntar a toda la familia, incluyendo a su hermana, Judith, quien vivía fuera del estado.

Mientras entraban a la iglesia, Richard le señaló a Terry uno de los cuartos laterales.

Cuando abrió la puerta, fue bombardeado por sus hermanas y sus familias. Todos sus sobrinos y sobrinas querían abrazos y contarle que habían estado pasando en la escuela o clases de baile o práctica de futbol. Le dio a cada uno de ellos su total atención. Finalmente, lo abandonaron por Richard, y pudo tomar un respiro relajante.

Después de pasarle el regalo de John a su cuñado, Tim, él se volteó hacia su hermana Paty.

―Bueno, si no es El Padrino ―musitó.

Él sonrió.

―El mismo y el único.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Nos honra tanto que hayas aceptado hacer esto por John. Es un hombrecito con suerte.

Terry se alejó para mirar escépticamente a su hermana.

―Francamente, todavía estoy sorprendido de que siquiera haya llegado a la lista de candidatos. Seguramente había más… ¿Cómo debería decir esto? ¿Opciones apropiadas?

Paty sacudió su cabeza.

―Eras el único en el mundo que Karen quería.

Un suave tirón jaló del corazón de Terry ante la mención de Karen. Siempre se había esforzado por no tener favoritos con sus sobrinas y sobrinos, pero siempre había tenido un fuerte vínculo con ella.

Quitándose su abrigo, miró alrededor del cuarto.

―Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Karen y el Hombrecito del momento?

Ella se rio.

―Oh, está adentro con John. Dijo que quería decir unos cuantos rosarios antes del bautismo.

Terry asintió mientras el volumen en el cuarto parecía magnificarse con todas sus sobrinas y sobrinos más jóvenes. Necesitando una salida del caos, dijo:

―Me iré a sentar con ella por un rato.

Las comisuras de los labios de Paty se curvaron.

―¿Tal vez deberías parar en el confesionario primero?

―Ja, ja ―murmuró antes de deslizarse fuera del cuarto.

Parándose ante las puertas que conducían adentro de la iglesia, escudriñó el altar. Vio a Karen en una de las bancas delanteras, arrodillada frente a una de las tarimas. Caminó por el pasillo.

Cuando vio que había terminado de rezar y simplemente estaba mirando la gigantesca cruz, se arrodilló y se persignó antes de deslizarse en la banca a su lado.

―Hola, Mamá Caliente ―dijo en voz baja

Ella le sonrió mientras deslizaba su rosario dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

―Hola Pio. Me alegra que pudieras llegar.

Terry sacudió su cabeza ante su antiguo apodo para él. Como la primera nieta, Karen pasó un montón de tiempo con los padres de Terry. Cuando empezó a hablar, no podía decir "Tío Terry". De alguna manera su nombre se enredó en "Pio". Ninguno de sus otros sobrinos y sobrinas lo llamaban así… era solo un aspecto de su vínculo especial.

Terry giró su cuello para ver el cuerpo durmiente de John en el carrito a lado de Karen.

―Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Quiero decir, no todos los días un hombre tan joven como yo logra ser el padrino de su sobrino nieto.

―Confía en mí. Estoy muy honrada de estar en tu presencia. ―Karen lo recorrió con la mirada antes de sacudir su cabeza―. Asumo que tuviste una noche salvaje.

―¿Qué te hace decir eso?

―Hmm, desde las ojeras debajo de tus ojos y el hecho de que papá me llamó dos veces está mañana para ver si oído de ti.

Terry pasó sus manos por sus mejillas.

―¿En serio? Pensé que lucía muy fabuloso.

―Siempre tan engreído. ―Karen le dio un empujoncito a su hombro juguetonamente―. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te moje con un poco de agua bendita?

―Ja, muy graciosa. Tu madre ya estaba proponiendo que me saltara verte y fuera directo a confesarme.

―Estoy segura de que tiene razón. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en la iglesia? ―Terry alzó hacia ella sus cejas castañas. ―¿Qué es esto, la Inquisición Española?

Karen se rio.

―Oh, hombre, eso me recuerda a nuestros maratones de Monty Python.

Terry rio.

―Tu mamá se enojó tanto cuando te dejé ver eso cuando tenías como siete. ―Sacudió su cabeza―. No podía creer que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la mayor parte del sentido del humor.

―Siempre fuiste una mala influencia, pero te amaba de todas formas

Inclinándose, Terry besó la mejilla de Karen.

―Y yo también te amaba, a pesar de que una gran parte del tiempo eras poco más que una agravante plaga. ―Ante su indignación, le guiñó un ojo―. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos juntos, ¿no?

―Sí, los tuvimos.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

―Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas? ―Hizo una seña a John―. Ya sabes, ¿ser una nueva mamá y todo eso? ―preguntó Terry.

Karen jugueteó con el dobladillo de su vestido.

―Estoy aguantando.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Terry dijo:

―Ahora sabes que no es de buena educación mentirle a tu tío favorito.

Ella suspiró, soplando un mechón rubio fuera de su cara.

―Está bien, de acuerdo. Ser madre soltera es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, incluso con la ayuda de mamá y papá. Estoy estresada todo el tiempo tratando de terminar la escuela de enfermería, y mentalmente… estoy sobre el borde cayéndome a pedazos. ¿Cómo está eso?

Terry puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

―Oh, cariño. Odio escuchar eso.

Karen se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien. No puedes hacer nada.

―¿Todavía no hay noticias del imbécil?

Al mirar hacia abajo a sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, Karen negó con la cabeza.

―Nada desde que envió el último cheque después de que firmó con los Halcones.

Terry gruñó al pensar en el idiota que había embarazado a Karen. Si pudiera poner sus manos sobre él... No le importaba una mierda que el imbécil fuera un ofensivo de línea de uno noventa de los Halcones de Atlanta. Aun así se aseguraría de reorganizar su rostro, así como tomar sus testículos como recuerdo.

―Sé lo que estás pensando, y no vale la pena ―dijo Karen.

Con un guiño, Terry le respondió:

―Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.

―Por lo menos con el dinero que envió, puedo tener mi propio apartamento. Necesito un poco de independencia de mamá y papá.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

―Deberías quedarte en casa y pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

Karen se rio.

―Muchas gracias. Creería que tú de todas las personas entendería el querer pararte en tus propios pies y no tener tus opciones de vida constantemente sobreanalizadas por tu familia.

―Tienes razón en eso ―reflexionó Terry. Solo podía imaginar cómo Paty amaba darle a Karen consejos diarios sobre lo que estaba haciendo bien o mal. Demonios, ella lo hizo con él, y él ni siquiera era su hijo. Pero como la mayor de sus hermanas, Paty siempre había sido su segunda madre. Y en los cinco años transcurridos desde la muerte de su madre, disfrutaba el trabajo con nuevo vigor.

Apretando el brazo alrededor de Karen, dijo:

―¿Así que estás dispuesta a tirar el dinero en el alquiler de un apartamento, pero no a aceptar mi oferta?

Ella puso los ojos.

―¿En serio, pio? No hay manera en el infierno en que realmente quieras que viva contigo.

―Oye, cuida tus palabras. ¡Estamos en la iglesia por el amor de Dios! ―bromeó.

Karen se echó a reír.

―Escucha, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerte, pero confía en mí, estarías lamentándolo una hora después de que John y yo nos mudáramos.

―Apenas los vería con el dormitorio de invitados arriba y mis horas de retraso. Incluso podría mover a Clin al patio trasero y darte el sótano.

―Déjame adivinar. ¿Parte del trato incluiría que yo lave tu ropa y cocine tus comidas?

Frotándose la barbilla, Terry respondió:

―Uhm, eso suena bien.

―Por supuesto que lo hace para ti.

―No hay nada de malo en que cuides de tu tío favorito. ―Cuando no respondió, Terry le apretó el hombro―. Está bien, solo te estaba tomando el pelo, y no esperaría que laves la ropa y cocines. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

Karen negó con la cabeza.

―Es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerlo y debería saltar ante la oportunidad. Pero tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

―Está bien. Se una maldita terca.

―Es un rasgo de la familia Grandchester, ¿recuerdas?

Terry sonrió.

―Así es.

―Bueno, creo que en tu generosidad no estás pensando con claridad acerca del matador rumor que sería tenernos a mí y a John en tu casa.

―¿Es eso cierto?

―Uhm, uhm, solo piensa en esto. Has traído a casa a tu sabor de la semana para algo de sexo caliente, y ella ve a una chica joven corriendo alrededor o escucha un bebé llorando. Amigo, serías eliminado en el dormitorio con algunas grandes bolas azules.

Terry abrió mucho los ojos.

―¡Karen Elizabeth Klaise, qué vocabulario tienes en la iglesia!

―Aprendí todo de mi muy travieso tío.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Terry dijo:

―Tendré que hacerte saber que no llevo mujeres a casa.

Ella puso los ojos.

―Dios, eres tan jugador.

―¿Y tú no?

Karen sonrió.

―No puedo evitar sino destacar el error de tus modales. Quiero decir, he estado jugado con los de tu tipo muchas, muchas veces y me he quemado aún más. Soy una mujer despreciada, ¿recuerdas?

Terry se estremeció al pensar en la forma en que trataba a las mujeres, chicas muy parecidas a Karen. ¿Cómo podía querer castrar al padre de John cuando él no era mejor? Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que estaba absolutamente seguro de usar siempre un condón para asegurarse de que no habría ningún pequeño Terry corriendo por ahí.

Karen miró su reloj.

―¿Mantendrías un ojo en John por mí, mientras voy a confesarme realmente rápido?

Los ojos de Terry se ensancharon mientras tomaba al bebé dormido en el cochecito.

―Uhm, Karen, yo no…

―Oh, vamos. Está muerto para el mundo, y estarás bien. Además, eres su padrino.

―Sí, una posición que estoy deseando no haber aceptado.

Karen llevó sus manos a sus caderas.

―Tengo que ir a confesarme antes de pararme en el altar con mi hijo, Pio. ¿De verdad vas a decirme que no?

―Bien, bien. Adelante.

―Gracias ―dijo, antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Sus tacones haciendo clic hacia el altar. No había pasado un minuto después de que Karen desapareció en uno de los confesionarios cuando John comenzó a agitarse en su cochecito. Inclinándose, Terry lo sacudió un poco, con la esperanza de evitar una crisis. Pero cuando la carita del bebé se arrugó, Terry murmuró:

―Oh, mierda.

Un gemido brotó de los labios de John resonando por toda la iglesia.

―Oye hombrecito, no hagas eso. Sacudió el cochecito más rápido, lo que pareció molestar más a John.

―En realidad deberías cargarlo cuando está llorando así ―dijo una voz por encima de su hombro. Miró hacia atrás para ver a los tres hijos de su hermana, Flammy, mirándolo con escepticismo. La expresión de Percy, de once años, era exasperada, Terry sabía que había sido él quien le dio el consejo.

―Bien ―gruñó Terry. Se inclinó y suavemente deslizó sus manos debajo del cuerpo de John retorciéndose. Ya vestido con su traje de bautismo, a Terry le resultaba difícil agarrar algo más que encaje en sus manos, sobre todo porque estaba preocupado por hacerle daño. Finalmente, rescató a John de su infernal cochecito. Terry lo apoyó en su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras―. Muy bien, hombrecito. Eres libre. Dale un descanso al llanto ―dijo.

Su sobrino de trece años, Bob, resopló.

―Guau, Karen debió haber estado fumando algo cuando te eligió como padrino.

Terry le frunció el ceño a Bob sobre la cabeza de John.

―Para tu información, yo era el único al que quería para el trabajo.

―Dale su chupete ―sugirió Georgie, de cinco años.

Terry frunció sus castañas cejas.

―¿Su qué?

―Amigo, tienes que estar bromeando ―dijo Bob. Se inclinó sobre Terry y agarró la pañalera de John. Excavando en el interior, sacó un chupete y lo agitó hacia Terry antes de pegarlo en la muy abierta boca de John. De inmediato, el bebé se calmó.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la mirada de Terry se apoderó de los tres chicos. Los tres vestían pantalones de color caqui, camisas blancas de botones, corbatas rojas y sacos azules. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

―Bonita combinación. Podrían pasar por una banda de chicos como los Osmond o algo.

―¿Quiénes? ―preguntó Percy.

―No importa ―murmuró. Mirando más allá de los chicos, suspiró con alivio al ver a Karen saliendo del confesionario. Estaba más que listo para entregarle a John de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió.

―¿No te pudiste resistir a los encantos de John?

―Ja, muy graciosa.

―Sí, lo he oído todo el camino al confesionario. ―Se acercó y le quitó a John. Acunando al bebé cerca de su pecho, y luego le sonrió a Terry―. Sabes, te veías natural sosteniéndolo.

Terry abrió la boca para protestar, pero las risitas de John le interrumpieron.

―¿En serio? Apenas pudo sacar a John fuera del cochecito, por no hablar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un chupete.

―Siempre puede aprender ―argumentó Karen.

―Sí, no contengas tu respiración en eso ―respondió Terry.

Fue entonces cuando el sacerdote caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

―Señorita Klaise, estamos listos para comenzar.

Karen asintió.

―Bob, Percy, Georgie, corran y díganle a los demás que es hora.

―Está bien ―respondió Georgie antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Después de que los chicos se fueron, Karen sonrió.

―¿Listo?

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Tan listo como podré estarlo.

**Notitas::**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, mixie07, Viridiana AV y 9828.**

**LizCarter.. lo siento, si se me ha complicado, pero aquí seguimos, muchas gracias por todo amiga, saludos.**

**Deix.. que bueno que te parece interesante, aquí el siguiente, espero te guste.**

**Alexa C.. aquí un capí más, ojala sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias, con la gracia de Dios todo se va solucionando, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Laura Grandchester.. hola, pues muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, sip, la historia es algo diferente en ese sentido, espero no defraudarte, saludos también para ti.**

**Dalia.. muchas gracias, a mi me da mucho gusto estar de regreso, ojala este capitulo también te guste; buen fin para ti también, saludos.**

**norma Rodriguez.. que bueno que te agrade, ojala que este también te guste, espero la espera no haya sido mucha.**

**Mon Felton.. muchas gracias, espero que te guste. Las cosas poco a poco van tomando su rumbo, gracias por tus lindos deseos.**

**Irene.. pues me da gusto saber que te gusto la historia y que te estaré leyendo por aquí. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, todo va mejor, buen fin también para ti, saludos.**

**Shareli Grandchester.. jajaja lamento la confusión, te comento que Albert no es el papá, es Terry, poco a poco entenderás como sucedió.**

**Iris Adriana.. espero te guste, saludos también para ti.**

**Ceci Andrew 1980.. hola! Muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que has leído las demás adaptaciones, aquí un capí más espero está también te guste; gracias por dejar tu comentario.**

**Dulce maria.. gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando.**

**Buenas noches chicas.. antes que nada agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado, mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ya todo va un poco mejor; decidí apurarme para dejarles el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, espero les guste. DLB nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 2

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 2

Acomodando el último lugar de la mesa, Candy White dio un paso atrás para observar cómo se veía todo. No es que sus tres mejores amigos realmente se preocuparan acerca del acomodo. Esta noche se trataba de camaradería y apoyo, en lugar de las apariencias. Pero el lado perfeccionista y de Relaciones Públicas de Candy sintió la necesidad de que todo fuera perfecto.

Candelabros parpadeaban en todo el comedor, mientras que la silenciosa música de orquesta tocaba villancicos festivos al fondo. A pesar de que era época de Navidad, la pieza central de la mesa no eran flores de pascua. En cambio, era un gran arreglo de flores tan salvajes y vibrantes como los de las montañas, donde se había criado. En el medio de las flores había una foto de su difunto prometido, Anthony.

Hoy era 15 de diciembre, el quinto aniversario de su muerte. El día que marcó el final de la vida perfecta que tenían juntos. Todo había sido alejado, porque un conductor ebrio dejando una fiesta había cruzado la línea del centro, matándose él mismo y a Anthony instantáneamente.

La mayoría de la gente no podía desentrañar el tener una fiesta de celebración de la vida, para alguien que había muerto. Pero cuando el primer aniversario de la muerte de Anthony se acercó, el mejor amigo de Candy desde séptimo grado, Albert Andrey, abordó el tema de marcar esa fecha de cada año con bebidas y cena en el restaurante favorito de Anthony. A Candy le había gustado la idea e invitó al compañero de habitación de Anthony y mejor amigo de la escuela de medicina, Archie Cornwell, y a su prometida, Annie Britter, quien resultó ser su mejor amiga también.

El primer año habían intentado comer en el restaurante, pero era demasiado ruidoso y loco por las emociones que estaban sintiendo. Al año siguiente decidieron que alguien fuera anfitrión en una casa, con la misma comida y bebidas, pero con un ajuste de tipo más íntimo para la ocasión un tanto sombría.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió.

—¡Hola chicos! —exclamó.

Sus mejores amigos por siete años, Annie y Archie, estaban de en el porche, envueltos en abrigos y bufandas debido al frío de diciembre. Annie ondeó sus manos, en ambas sostenía botellas de vino.

—Hola, hola. Llegamos trayendo espíritus.

Candy se rio mientras miraba el alcohol en las manos de Archie también.

—Me alegro de oír eso. Albert me envió un mensaje hace cinco minutos de que estaba en camino recogiendo la cena.

Archie sonrió mientras él y Annie entraban en el vestíbulo.

—Es solo por mi amor por Anthony que como supuesta comida italiana del restaurante Olive Garden.

Quitándose el abrigo, Annie asintió.

—Recuerda el momento en que lo llevamos a un lugar más auténtico en el centro, y él estaba como: "¡Esto no es verdadera comida italiana!".

—Pobre Anthony. Tenía demasiado de las montañas en él para ser muy continental —reflexionó Candy.

Archie sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso solo era parte de su encanto.

Candy sonrió.

—Eso es verdad. —Acababa de colgar sus abrigos cuando Albert entró por la puerta, cargado de bolsas de comida.

—Estoy aquí, para que podamos comenzar esta fiesta —bramó.

—Creo que podría estar un poco más emocionada por la comida que por tu presencia —bromeó Candy.

—Lo que sea —respondió, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. Luego se abrió paso por delante de ella al comedor para depositar las bolsas de comida en la mesa. Platos fueron pasados alrededor, y la comida fue deslizada de los contenedores de plástico a la vajilla china de la mamá de Candy. Luego el vino fue vertido en copas de cristal. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se sentaron.

A lo largo de la cena, el vino fluyó tan libremente como la conversación. Por un momento, bailaron alrededor de los fantasmas del pasado poniéndolos al día con el presente. No fue hasta que los platos habían sido terminados que Anthony volvió a ser el tema de conversación.

—Por favor, ¿dime qué hiciste el postre favorito de Tony? —preguntó Albert, frotando su vientre.

Candy sonrió.

―¿Tú qué crees?

Los ojos de Albert rodaron en felicidad.

—Gracias Dios. ¡He estado anhelando el pastel de Terciopelo Rojo toda la semana!

Después de ir a la cocina por el pastel de la receta secreta cortesía de su abuelita, Candy volvió a entrar en el comedor. Mientras pasaba las rodajas, comenzaron a través de otra tradición, contar una historia favorita de Anthony.

Cuando llegó el momento de Albert, tomó un largo trago de vino.

—Mi historia favorita de Anthony... —Respiró profundamente al ladear la cabeza—. Probablemente sería cuando salí con él.

Candy gimió y se cubrió los ojos.

—Oh Dios, esa no.

Archie miró entre ella y Annie.

—Espera, no creo que haya oído esta.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco.

Albert sonrió.

—Verán, he guardado la mejor historia para el final.

Candy soltó un bufido.

—No sé nada de eso.

Después de que le disparó una mirada, Albert continuó:

—Así que imagínenlo…

Candy se rio.

—¿Qué es esto, Las Chicas de Oro con Sofía e Imagínelo… Sicilia ?

Albert se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo contar mi maldita historia por favor?

—Está bien, está bien.

—Entonces, como iba diciendo, aquí estábamos en los vestuarios vacíos de fútbol. Anthony y yo teníamos que hacer la limpieza del equipo, por lo que éramos los últimos en quedarse en la práctica. Estamos de pie allí en nada más que nuestros suspensorios, y eso solo me golpea…

—¿Que estás enamorado de Anthony? ―preguntó Annie.

—¡Dios no! ―respondió Albert. Se volvió hacia Candy y sonrió—. Sin ofender, Candy. Pero Anthony no era mi tipo.

Ella sonrió.

—No me he ofendido. Ahora termina la historia.

—De todos modos, entonces él estaba sacando su mierda de su casillero para ir a tomar una ducha, y sabía que era ahora o nunca. Quiero decir, había venido con Candy como un par de semanas antes. Como ella, Anthony había sido mi mejor amigo hombre desde la secundaria, así que sabía que necesitaba saberlo. Mi corazón estaba tronando tan fuerte en mis oídos que estaba seguro de que él podía oírme. Pero sabía que no podía esperar un día más, menos todo un minuto, sin decirle que era gay. Así que, agarré su hombro y le di la vuelta, y dije:

—Tony, sé que me vas a odiar después que te diga esto, y entenderé si nunca hablas conmigo de nuevo. Pero amigo, soy gay.

Los oscuros ojos de Archie se agrandaron.

—Mierda. ¿Qué hizo?

Los labios de Albert se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Dijo: "Albert, eso es muy amable de tu parte el querer desahogarte conmigo cuando ambos estamos con el culo desnudo, pero he sabido que estabas bateando para el otro equipo por un largo, largo tiempo. Y me importa una mierda. Eres mi amigo, y eso es todo lo que importa".

Annie miró a Candy.

―¿Le habías dicho a Anthony sobre Albert saliendo del closet?

Candy sacudió la cabeza con furia.

—No, por supuesto que no. No era mi historia que contar.

Con una carcajada, Albert dijo:

—Podrías haberme derribado con una pluma ante su reacción. Pero ese era Tony. Por un lado, estaba el típico, duro y varonil hombre deportista. Pero entonces también tenía un infierno de lado tierno. —Albert suspiró—. Fue el más dulce, aceptable chico que he tenido el placer de conocer. Y uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido.

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Candy.

—Eso es verdad.

Annie levantó su copa de vino.

—Por Anthony. Un infierno de tipo correcto que fue separado de nosotros demasiado pronto.

Candy se inclinó hacia adelante y chocó su copa con los demás.

—Por Anthony.

Un poco antes de medianoche, Annie y Archie empezaron a irse. Mientras Archie ayudaba a Annie a deslizarse en su abrigo, le preguntó:

—Así que estamos todavía dentro con lo de la fiesta de la oficina mañana por la noche, ¿verdad?

Candy frunció la nariz.

―No sé, Annie.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Annie.

—Después de esta noche, la última cosa que quiero hacer es vestirme para un montón de conversaciones sin sentido sobre cócteles y pasar el rato por ahí afuera.

Annie le agitó el dedo.

—Con Archie trabajando, prometiste que serías mi cita. Además, no has estado en la compañía tanto tiempo. Necesitas hacer una aparición.

Candy exhaló un suspiro derrotado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Annie estaba en lo cierto. Después de cuatro años en su antiguo trabajo, se había trasladado a Burke and Company en octubre, a petición de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Su jefa, Paty, había jalado un montón de hilos para que ella consiguiera el trabajo y un considerable aumento salarial. Candy sabía que no podía dejar que Teresa se decepcionara.

—Bien, bien. Seré tu cita.

Annie sonrió.

—Bueno. Me alegro de oír eso. Y ponte algo súper sexy. Ya que es la fiesta de Navidad del edificio, habrá más que solo los chicos solteros elegibles de nuestra empresa.

Poniendo los ojos, Candy le preguntó:

—Déjame adivinar, ¿abogarás por el vestido verde que elegiste para que usara cuando canté en la fiesta del corporativo el año pasado?

—Ooh, ¿el que es prácticamente sin espalda, tiene un gran escote, y muestra ese fabuloso par tuyo?

—Sí, ese.

Annie agachó la cabeza.

—Oh sí, tendrás a los hombres comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

—Fabuloso —murmuró Candy.

Después de dar a ambos, Archie y Annie, prolongados abrazos, se dirigieron al porche.

—Adiós chicos. Los quiero un montón — dijo Candy, agitando la mano una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella volvió a entrar en la sala y luego se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Albert. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro prolongado, aferró una de las almohadas a su pecho.

—No es bueno, Candy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—El acto que tienes que representar.

Candy arqueó las cejas hacia Albert.

—¿Qué acto? Creo que es hora de cortar el vino, sobre todo si no te quedarás aquí por la noche. Cuando ella alcanzó su copa, él golpeó su mano haciéndolos reír a ambos.

—Eres infeliz. Lo puedo decir.

—Por supuesto que sí. El día de hoy siempre me pone triste ―argumentó.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Hay mucho más que eso. —Se inclinó más cerca de ella donde sus muslos y hombros chocaban juntos—. Dime.

Mordisqueando su labio, Candy se quedó mirando su regazo.

—Sabes qué es.

—¿La cosa del bebé?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Es por causa mía y la última llamada de Anthony? —Cuando Candy se encogió de hombros, Albert le dio una mirada triste—. Nunca olvidaré la manera en que él sonaba ese día. No creo haberlo escuchado más feliz en toda mi vida… bueno, excepto por la noche de su fiesta de compromiso. "Andrey, nunca me creerás. ¡Seré papá!" dijo.

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Candy, mientras los dolorosos recuerdos grabados a fuego en su alma, empezaban a supurar y quemar. Había estado con una semana de retraso en su período. Era un desastre emocional pensando que estaba embarazada, pero Anthony estaba extático. Aunque habían estado comprometidos durante más de un año, Candy todavía no quería consentir en casarse. Había que pensar en la escuela de medicina de Anthony y el comienzo de su carrera. Pero a Anthony no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería que Candy fuera su esposa.

Sollozando, Candy se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

—No dejaba de decir: "¡Sí, ahora tendrás que seguir adelante y casarte conmigo, como he estado rogando que hicieras!" —dijo, con la voz ahogada por la emoción. No se detuvo para secarse las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas—. Nunca supo nada diferente. Tuve mi periodo, después de que él se fuera a trabajar, el día que lo asesinaron.

Albert se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Duros, sollozos desagradables sacudieron su cuerpo mientras Albert la mecía adelante y atrás.

—Candy, murió siendo uno de los hombres más felices del mundo. Está agradecida por ello.

—Lo estoy... pero nunca debería haber muerto. Él debería estar aquí conmigo. Debería estar con Archie haciendo su residencia, y nosotros... deberíamos tener hijos.

—No es bueno pensar de esa manera —argumentó Albert. Se apartó para ahuecar su cara en sus manos—. Hay que seguir adelante. Anthony querría que fueras feliz, que encontraras a alguien más para hacer tu vida, y para convertirte en una madre como la que siempre has soñado ser.

Con su mención de la maternidad, Candy tuvo que recobrar el aliento. Una idea, una idea un tanto loca para alguien como ella, había estado vacilando, dentro de ella durante meses. Por mucho que intentaba empujar a un lado la racionalización de que podía o no funcionar, seguía creciendo.

—Albert, si te pregunto si puedes hacer algo por mí, ¿lo harías?

Sus rubias cejas se alzaron interrogativamente.

—¿Por qué siento que probablemente debería decir que no?

—¿Por favor?

—¿Qué es?

Vacilante, respiró hondo. No estaba segura de si realmente podría salir y admitirlo. Por último, encontró el coraje para preguntarle:

—¿Tendrías un bebé conmigo?

Sacudiendo las manos de su cara, Albert salió disparado del sofá.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú eres el único hombre en el mundo que amo. Quiero que me des el hijo que siempre he querido, quiero que seas el padre de mi bebé.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron.

—Candy, recuerda que soy muy gay y estoy en una relación con un hombre al que amo. No puedo... —Se pasó las manos por el cabello salvajemente―. No sabría ni cómo empezar a hacer eso contigo.

Ante su expresión desconcertada y sus palabras, Candy no pudo evitar reírse.

—No te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo para concebir el bebé.

—¿No lo estás?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que quería que fueras mi donante de esperma, como en una clínica y todo eso, no en un dormitorio.

Mirándola en estado de shock, la comprensión por fin cayó en Albert, y dejó escapar un largo, exagerado aliento.

—Oh... gracias a Dios.

—Pero gracias por dejarme saber que el tener relaciones sexuales conmigo sería la peor pesadilla de tu vida —bromeó Candy.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, Albert se sentó con ella en el sofá.

—No te ofendas, pequeña. Sabes que el barco "ninguna mujer para mí" zarpó hace mucho tiempo.

—Hmm, sí, creo que tuve algo que ver con eso en ese entonces también.

Albert hizo una mueca.

—Solo pensé que si trataba de hacerlo con una chica, sabría de una vez por todas si era realmente gay.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Y me alegro de haber ayudado a resolverlo.

Con una sonrisa, Albert dijo:

—Si recuerdo correctamente, lo conseguí por ti.

—Oh, ¡qué asco! —exclamó antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Inmediatamente pensó en la fiesta de quince años de Albert. Todos sus otros amigos se habían ido, dejándolos solos en el sótano de sus padres. Aunque las chicas estaban locas por él, Albert nunca se estableció o salió mucho en citas. En su lugar, prefirió coquetear con ellas y salir con Candy.

Después de colarse media botella de Jack Daniels de su padre, entre lágrimas, le confesó a Candy que pensaba que no podría estar atraído por las chicas en absoluto. Le rogó que le permitiera besarla, para saber si realmente era gay. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había ido más allá de la primera base con nadie, ella estaba más que un poco reacia. Lo miró fijamente a través de sus dedos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que fueras el primer chico en tocarme.

Albert se rio entre dientes.

—Creo que hice un poco más que tocarte. ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que te follé en seco hasta el olvido esa noche, incluso me vine en mis pantalones!

Candy golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

—Ugh, no puedo creer que te acuerdas de todo eso.

—Sí, no fue solo el hecho de que estaba haciéndolo con mi mejor amiga, sino que fue un importante desvío. Tuve que, para finalmente... venirme, fantasear con un tipo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Candy dijo:

—Una vez más, muchas gracias por recordarme ese hecho. No me da para nada, un complejo o algo en mi estado extremo de no tener citas.

—Oh vamos, pequeña, tenías a la mitad de la población masculina detrás de ti en esos días, y si sacaras la cabeza fuera del culo y volvieras de nuevo al juego de las citas, verías a tipos heterosexuales en todas partes, queriendo sacudir ese cuerpo caliente tuyo.

—Sí, me quieren sacudir. Simplemente no quieren llegar a conocerme o comprometerse en una relación. Una vez que se enteran de que estoy pasada de moda y no voy a tener sexo de buenas a primeras, se alejan.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Albert suspiró.

—Aquí es donde traes a colación la parte del bebé otra vez, ¿no?

—No puedo creer que actúes tan sorprendido sobre todo. Ya sabes lo mucho que quiero un hijo, como siempre he querido una gran familia. Tendré treinta en unos meses. No es ahora o nunca, pero el momento está cerca.

—¿Por qué no encuentras algún tipo para establecerte y tener hijos? Ya sabes, consíguelo en una página de citas o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, seguro que Archie tiene que conocer algunos hombres elegibles para engancharte.

Candy resopló con frustración.

—No he tenido una relación real, desde Anthony, y no estoy segura de si realmente hay alguien más por ahí para mí.

—Pero no lo has intentado siquiera. Quiero decir, con el cáncer de tu mamá y su muerte, te apagaste durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez es el momento de realmente pasearse de nuevo por ahí —argumentó Albert.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Candy dijo:

—¿No me estás escuchando? Quiero un bebé. Toda mi vida ha sido pérdida y muerte. —Se llevó la mano a su abdomen—. Quiero que la vida crezca dentro de mí, una parte de mí y de mis padres.

—Candy.

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

—Tengo tanto amor para dar a un niño. Por favor, Albert.

Agarró su copa de vino y se bebió el resto del contenido. Entonces se levantó del sofá para tropezar de nuevo en el comedor. Candy vio cómo le arrebataba la última botella de vino y volvía a llenar su vaso. Cuando regresó a la puerta, él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿por qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué no puedes ir a un banco de esperma y escoger una muestra de un Brad Pitt con un coeficiente intelectual de 170?

—Porque no me importa como se ve Brad Pitt y cuán alto coeficiente intelectual tiene.

Albert soltó un bufido.

—Un infierno de gracias. De seguro que no sabes cómo convencer a alguien, ¿no?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Estaba pensando en maneras más allá de lo superficial, pero ya que estamos en el tema, sí, traerás el más excelente ADN a mi bebé, tanto en el aspecto como en la inteligencia, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que sea —gruñó antes de tomar otro largo trago de vino. Se dejó caer hacia abajo en el sofá junto a ella.

—Albert, no ves el cuadro más grande aquí. Si no puedo tener un hijo con alguien del que esté románticamente enamorada, todavía quiero que sea con alguien que amo. Sé que eres una buena y decente persona, y que serías un buen padre. —Cuando no dijo nada, Candy se inclinó más cerca—. Y piensa en tus padres. Además abuelita y abuelito, mi bebé no tendría abuelos, y sé que los tuyos son increíbles con los niños de tu hermana.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró, todavía sin mirarla a sus ojos expectantes.

Candy suspiró. Sabía que solo lo había confundido, y que le iba a tomar un tiempo procesar todo.

—Mira, siento haber sacado el tema. —Cuando ella empezó a levantarse del sofá, Albert la agarró del brazo.

—Está bien.

Frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Está bien, ¿qué?

Exhaló ruidosamente.

—Está bien, voy a ser el papá del bebé o un donante de esperma o lo que sea.

El pecho de Candy se estrechó, y casi no podía respirar.

—¿En serio?

Albert asintió.

—Sí, por qué no.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿no necesitas más tiempo para pensar en ello?

—Nop. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Candy gritó de placer antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albert y apretarlo bien fuerte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que realmente vayas a hacerlo! —Ella se apartó para besar ambas mejillas—. Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo, pequeña.

Ella acarició su cabeza contra su cuello.

—Pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Anthony.

Candy volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Una sonrisa se curvaba en los labios de Albert.

—Fue como si casi pudiera oírlo decirme que lo haga, para hacerte feliz ya que él no podía.

Una mezcla de lágrimas felices y tristes se agruparon en sus ojos.

—Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por hacer esto. No puedo imaginar estar más feliz de lo que lo estoy en este momento.

Le frotó el pulgar por su mejilla.

—Creo que el día en que nos enteremos que estás bien y embarazada le ganará a éste.

Ella sonrió.

—¿O el día en que nazca nuestro bebé?

Albert asintió.

—Y si es un niño, quiero nombrarlo, Anthony… Anthony Albert Andrey.

—Nada me gustaría más, sobre todo que el bebé tenga tu apellido. —Ladeó su cabeza hacia él—. ¿Pero si es una niña?

—¿Anthonyna? —sugirió Albert.

Candy se rio.

—No, no lo creo.

Albert se echó a reír.

—Tenemos tiempo para trabajar en un nombre de niña.

—Siempre y cuando él o ella esté sano, no me importa lo que tengamos.

Se apartó de ella para tomar sus copas de vino.

—Brindemos por nuestro futuro hijo.

—Por nuestro bebé —dijo Candy, antes de brindar con Albert.


	4. Capítulo 3

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 3

Terry se arrastró a través de las puertas de entrada del Commerce Country Club. Asintió con la cabeza hacia algunos de sus colegas. Sus dedos ajustaron la corbata en su esmoquin. Apenas había estado en esa maldita cosa durante treinta minutos, y ya parecía que lo estaba asfixiando. Al ver a su mejor amigo del trabajo, Stear, pasó por entre las parejas para reunirse con él.

—Bueno, hola, Grandchester, ¿cómo vas? —preguntó Stear.

Sin una respuesta, Terry tiró del vaso de whisky de la mano de Stear, y se lo bebió de un trago.

—Hmm, tan mal ¿eh? —le preguntó Stear con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento hombre. He estado en el infierno familiar todo el maldito día.

—¿La cosa del bautismo?

Terry asintió.

—Eso fue al mediodía, pero luego hubo una fiesta en casa de mi hermana.

Terry se estremeció al pensar en cómo había sido perseguido por cada una de sus hermanas toda la tarde. A pesar de que lo golpearon en diferentes momentos, su mensaje era unificado. Tenía treinta y dos años, y era el momento para establecerse y seguir con el apellido. Había sido un infierno en vida.

—Solo escapé hace una hora.

Stear frunció sus cejas marrones.

—¿Quieres decir que no había ninguna buena bebida en la fiesta para que por lo menos agarraras ventaja?

—Sí, pero si hubiera empezado a tomar como un ebrio, habría acabado de dar a mis hermanas más municiones para darme mierda. Por no hablar de que mi papá se hubiera unido en la diatriba también.

—Entonces creo que es hora de que empieces a beber mucho. ¿Por qué no te diriges a la barra y nos consigues otro whisky? —sugirió Stear.

—Puede que sean dos para mí y otro para ti —gruñó Terry.

—Marca el ritmo amigo. La noche es joven.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y, una vez más paseó por la multitud. Estaba casi en la barra cuando alguien empujó contra él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento. Se dio la vuelta para tener una visión de lo que tenía delante. Había visto y ligado hermosas mujeres antes, pero ella era algo completamente especial y atractivo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, y estaba escondiendo su rostro detrás de un velo de cabello rubio que caía en ondas por su espalda desnuda. Y maldita sea, si no llevaba un vestido esmeralda de ensueño abrazado a sus amplias curvas como una segunda piel. Amaba a las rubias, pero sobre todo, amaba las rubias en verde. Algo sobre el color sacaba todas las características perfectas que tenían.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó finalmente.

Asintió furiosamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho. Mi talón quedó atrapado en la alfombra por un segundo. Por eso es que me choqué contigo.

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa sensual.

—No hay problema.

—Una vez más, lo siento —dijo ella.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Mientras observaba su retirada, negó con la cabeza y luchó contra el impulso de ajustarse a sí mismo, por el calor por debajo de su cintura. Ahora, eso era un desarrollo interesante. Era justo el tipo de mujer que disfrutaría llevándose a casa y se aseguraría de que gritara su nombre una y otra vez cuando llegara. La apariencia tímida que tenía, avivó su interés, porque podía apostar más o menos que con el color de sus mejillas, tendría una personalidad ardiente que coincidiría.

Después de agarrar los dos escoceses, se dirigió de nuevo a Stear. Dos de sus otros amigos del trabajo, Charly y Mark, se habían unido a Stear.

—Hola chicos —dijo Terry con una sonrisa radiante.

Stear le dio a Terry una mirada burlona mientras tomaba su vaso.

—¿Te has tomado un par más de estos?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Debido a que tienes un rebote en tu caminar que no tenías hace cinco minutos.

Terry se rio entre dientes.

—Eso es porque me encontré con la mujer con la que voy a pasar la noche.

—Maldita sea, trabajas rápido. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Charly.

—Ella es una ardiente rubia, con un vestido verde, con la que voy a disfrutar pasar horas persuadiendo a su gata interior para que salga.

Mark gimió.

—Candy jodidamente White.

Terry abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes identificarla con solo esa mísera descripción que te di?

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Mark dijo:

—¿Piernas largas, tetas fabulosas, ojos verdes, largo cabello rubio y un poco tímida?

Terry se atragantó con su whisky.

—Sí, es ella.

Mark negó con la cabeza.

—Buena suerte con esa, hermano. Trabaja en mi piso, y la mitad de los tipos de allí han tratado de ligar con ella y han fracasado.

Tragando lo último de su bebida, Terry se limitó a sonreír.

—Oh, me gusta un desafío. Suelo llegar más fuerte al final de la noche.

Charly y Stear resoplaron de risa.

—Solo tú, hombre —replicó Stear.

—Tienes que admitir que la persecución es ardiente —sostuvo Terry.

Charly se encogió de hombros.

—No cuando estoy caliente como el infierno como estoy esta noche. Prefiero que ellas solo caigan con las piernas abiertas.

—Lo que sea, hombre —dijo Terry, estirando el cuello a través de la multitud. Finalmente, vio a su hermosura esmeralda—. De nuevo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Candy.

—Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir a trabajar en conseguir que Candy abra sus adorables muslos para mí.

—Buena suerte. Vas a necesitarla —dijo Mark.

Terry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Nunca necesitó suerte, para sellar el trato, con una mujer. Tenía sus miradas, su atractivo sexual y su personalidad. ¿Y qué si unos ineptos tipos de Relaciones Públicas habían fallado con Candy? Él no lo haría.


	5. Capítulo 4

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 4

El la estaba mirando de nuevo... y sonriendo. Después de atrapar al muy guapo chico con el que había chocado antes, mirándola a través de la habitación llena de gente, Candy había prometido no mirar en su dirección otra vez. En cambio, había intentado concentrarse en la conversación entre Annie y las otras chicas de su piso. Pero cuando se asomó a través de sus pestañas, lo sorprendió mirándola. No parecía avergonzado por el hecho de que la estaba mirando abiertamente. Así que por fin había sacado el coraje de regresarle una tímida sonrisa.

Y ese era el juego que habían estado jugando en los últimos cinco minutos: robando miradas y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—¿A quién le sonríes? —preguntó Annie.

—A nadie —mintió Candy rápidamente.

—Ooh, creo que Candy está al acecho —dijo Paty con una sonrisa.

—No lo estoy —protestó Candy.

—Sí, lo estás —dijo Annie, su mirada escaneando la habitación—. Entonces ¿quién es el afortunado?

Candy suspiró.

—Está bien. Yo, literalmente, tropecé con él hace unos minutos en el camino de vuelta desde el baño. Parecía muy interesado, pero yo estaba demasiado mortificada por conseguir sacar mi tacón atrapado en esa estúpida alfombra, para quedarme a charlar.

Annie sonrió.

—Ooh, suena prometedor. ¿Es ardiente?

Sin mirar por encima, podía ver la imagen del hombre frente a ella tan claro como el día, los penetrantes ojos azules, el cabello castaño, y su alta figura, algo musculosa.

—Sí, él era muy guapo. —Los ojos azules de Annie se agrandaron.

—¡Oh mierda está en marcha! Candy acaba de llamar guapo a un tipo.

—Oh lo que sea. —Se mordió el labio por un minuto antes de decir—: Realmente me gustaría saber quién es. Me… me gustaría hablar con él de nuevo.

—¿Hablar con él? No niña, estamos así como por conseguir una cita por lo menos. Quiero decir, no te he visto así de avivada sobre un tipo en nunca —dijo Annie.

—Entonces ¿dónde está? —preguntó Paty.

—Bueno, no lo hagas evidente. Pero está apoyado contra una de las columnas de mármol.

No se atrevió a mirar mientras las demás volvían sus miradas sobre su hombre misterioso. Annie se quedó sin aliento con horror.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Candy.

—No, absolutamente no. Ese es Terry Grandchester.

—¿Y?

Annie negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—Él es sexo andante, Candy, ¡por lo que necesitas mantenerte lo más lejos posible de él a menos que quieras que te use! —respondió.

Paty asintió.

—Él tiene la peor reputación de mujeriego. He oído que solo podía mantener secretarias mayores porque se acostaba con todas las demás.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron.

—¿En serio?

Su otra amiga, Sandra, dijo:

—Fue atrapado en la beneficencia de caridad del año pasado con los pantalones en los tobillos haciéndoselo a la esposa de algún donante.

—No se sabe cuántas mujeres ha follado en este edificio —dijo Annie.

—Oh Dios —murmuró Candy mientras luchaba con las oleadas de náuseas rodando sobre ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo había logrado tropezar con tal idiota? Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, él la seguía mirando, o tal vez era más que la estaba mirando de reojo.

—Mierda, creo que viene para acá —dijo Annie.

Cuando empezaron a avanzar poco a poco alejándose, Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Me están dejando a solas con el célebre mujeriego?

Annie puso los ojos.

—Vas a estar bien. Solo dile dónde ir a calentarse.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Candy.

Con una arrogancia definitiva en su andar, Terry llegó a grandes zancadas hasta ella.

—Hola de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo ella cortante.

—Pensé que después de nuestro encuentro anterior nunca nos darían la oportunidad de ser presentados oficialmente. Soy Terry Grandchester.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Lo haces?

Candy le sonrió.

—Sí, tu reputación te precede.

Terry ladeó el ceño hacia ella.

—Oh, ¿entonces una preciosidad como tú de Relaciones Públicas sabe todo acerca de mis hazañas en Marketing?

—¿Cómo supiste que yo…

Él le sonrió.

—Tengo mis espías, especialmente aquellos que pasan a conocer a todas las sexys como el infierno rubias llamadas Candy en Relaciones Públicas.

—Candy luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Dios, era tan arrogante. Si había una cosa con la que no podía lidiar en un hombre era el ego, y no estaba segura de que nunca hubiera conocido a un hombre que pensaba más en sí mismo como Terry lo hacía.

Bajando la voz, Terry le preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y tal vez a tu casa? Algún lugar donde pudiéramos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor.

—¿Me está haciendo proposiciones, señor Grandchester? —preguntó con sequedad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Puedes llamarme Terry y lo único que quiero es ir a un lugar un poco menos concurrido. Podemos pasar por un bar primero, si lo prefieres.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sí, estoy segura que preferirías poner mi trasero borracho así me iba a dormir contigo más dispuesta ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que realmente quieras escuchar mi opinión sobre la economía o quién va a ganar el Superbowl de este año?

Ante la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Terry, Candy tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

—¿Perdón? —exigió.

—Oh, creo que me escuchaste bien. Me imagino que no estás acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Pero escucha con mucha atención cuando digo que no me gusta conseguir proposiciones del mujeriego de la empresa.

Sin desanimarse, él frunció los labios.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, lo es.

Se inclinó más cerca de ella, con las yemas de sus dedos rozando por su brazo.

—Nena, si tienes miedo de que tus amigas piensen mal de ti porque quieres follar conmigo, entonces no tenemos que salir juntos. Nadie tiene que saber excepto tú y yo.

Candy sacudió con fuerza su brazo.

—No quiero dormir contigo.

Terry sonrió.

—Oh, sí, lo haces. —Él golpeó ligeramente su sien—. Tu mente te está diciendo que me rechaces debido a mi reputación de mujeriego, pero tu cuerpo piensa de otra manera.

—No lo creo —resopló Candy, dando un paso atrás. No le gustaba el hecho de que, al parecer su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a él, especialmente el calor aumentando entre sus piernas.

Se inclinó hacia ella, su aliento quemando contra su oreja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tus pezones están de repente duros?

Candy se quedó sin aliento y lo empujó antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Tal vez porque es diciembre y hace frío? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Honestamente, eres absoluta y positivamente repugnante.

—El sexo enojado puede ser muy caliente, y si tuviera que apostar, ha pasado un tiempo para ti. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras la atraía hacia él—. Así que puedes tener todo de mí.

Su sonrisa triunfante la llevó al borde.

—Voy a decir esto una vez más. Tú eres el último hombre en la tierra con el que alguna vez dormiría. Puede ser sorprendente para ti, pero en realidad tengo principios y escrúpulos, y todos están diciendo que eres uno de los más idiotas ensimismados que he conocido. Hay cosas peores que estar solo y sin sexo, Sr. Grandchester. Salir de aquí contigo y permitirte tocar un centímetro de mi cuerpo sería la cosa más degradante que alguna vez tendría que pasar. Así que voy a pedirte amablemente que te quites a tí mismo de mi presencia. Debido a que de una manera u otra, te estás yendo. O voy a llamar a seguridad o poner mi rodilla en tus bolas para conseguir que te vayas.

Terry se quedó boquiabierto en shock antes de que sus ojos azules se estrecharan hacia ella.

—Bien entonces. Tú te lo pierdes. ―Entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola sin aliento.

Annie y las otras vinieron rápidamente de nuevo hacia ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estuviste increíble, Candy! —dijo Annie.

—¿Oyeron? —chilló Candy.

Annie asintió.

—Tratamos de no escuchar a escondidas, pero no pudimos evitarlo.

Paty sonrió.

—De verdad se lo dijiste.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Sandra dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Candy.

—Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. No creo que haya tenido alguna vez una mujer hablándole de esa manera.

Candy suspiró. No sabía cómo se sentía. Ahora que la adrenalina ya no bombeaba a través de ella, no se sentía tan engreída. En lugar de ello, sintió mortificación de lo que ella le había dicho. Esperaba que nunca, nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Annie le tomó la mano.

—Andando. Vamos a llevarte a una bebida de celebración. Candy se echó a reír.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí, tenemos que brindar por el día que le dijiste que se largara al Sr. Terry Mujeriego Grandchester!

—¿Les importa si lo hacemos en otro lugar? No quiero correr el riesgo de encontrarme con él de nuevo esta noche.

—Él ya se fue.

Con un suspiro, Candy dijo:

—¿En serio?

Paty agachó la cabeza.

—Salió bufando por la puerta principal del club justo después de que le dijiste que se fuera.

Annie sonrió.

—Así que, tenemos todo el lugar para beber y relajarnos. ¿De acuerdo?

Forzando una sonrisa en los labios, Candy dijo:

―Está bien.

No había nada más que quisiera hacer en el momento que olvidar haber conocido a Terry Grandchester.


	6. Epílogo

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Katie Ashley para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Epílogo

TRES MESES DESPUES.

DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE "LA PROPOCISION"

Al mirar hacia abajo a su teléfono, Candy hizo una mueca. Estúpido Tráfico de Atlanta. No importaba si se iba treinta minutos o una hora antes de que tuviera que estar en alguna

parte, nunca fallaba en que iba a llegar tarde a causa de la paralización. Sus tacones hicieron clic sobre el pavimento mientras corría por la acera hasta It's a Grind Coffee-Shop. Su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Albert saludando desde una mesa junto a la ventana.

Mientras empujaba la puerta, el familiar timbre sonó sobre su cabeza. Caminó hacia Albert.

—¡Estoy tan, tan apenada! Salí con tiempo de sobra, lo juro.

Sonrió.

—Está bien. Me adelanté y pedí por ti.

—Oh, eres tan dulce. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Deslizándose en su asiento, se quitó la chaqueta. Cuando atrapó la mirada de Albert, arqueó las cejas mientras la preocupación la inundaba—. ¿Estás bien?

Albert suspiró.

—Michael y yo hemos estado peleando.

—Oh, no. Siento mucho escuchar eso. —Candy extendió la mano y le apretó la suya—. No están rompiendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ustedes dos parecían tan perfectos y felices.

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos azules de Albert.

—No, si yo estoy de acuerdo con su ultimátum.

Las cejas de Candy se fruncieron.

—Por favor, no me digas que quiere que se muden de nuevo. No podría soportar la idea de ti viviendo en Savannah. Es demasiado lejos.

—No se trata de mudarnos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Un chillido ahogado brotó de los labios de Albert antes de que se alejara de ella.

—Por favor, dime que es —le suplicó.

Albert finalmente llevó su perturbada mirada a la de ella.

—Dice que me va a dejar si sigo adelante con ser el padre de tu hijo.

Candy apartó la mano de la suya y se tapó la boca con horror.

—¿Pero por qué iba a exigirte algo así?

Albert se encogió de hombros y maniáticamente se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Siempre ha estado un poco celoso de mis sentimientos por ti. Cree que si tengo un niño contigo, eso solo va a hacer aún más fuerte nuestro vínculo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Candy no se atrevió a discutir la verdad en las suposiciones de Michael. Tener un hijo que fuera parte de Albert siempre los uniría.

—Pero sabe que vas a firmar un contrato que dice que no tendrás ninguna obligación financiera o emocional.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Él no es estúpido, pequeña. Sabe que al minuto que mi hijo esté creciendo dentro de ti, voy a estar involucrado emocionalmente. —Le dio una sonrisa triste—. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Me encantan los niños, y te amo.

—Pero no tiene que ser algo que los separe. ¿Qué tal si hablo con él? ¿Qué tal si…?

—No va a cambiar nada.

Un agonizante dolor dentado rasgó a través de su pecho, y tuvo que luchar para respirar.

—No vas a ser más mi donante de esperma, ¿verdad? —cuestionó en un susurro.

—Lo siento, Candy, pero no puedo —respondió una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su tormento emocional se volvió rápidamente hacia la ira.

—¡Sí, si puedes! ¡Estás siendo egoísta y no lo harás! —le espetó.

Albert se sacudió hacia atrás como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Candy, por favor. He estado con Michael durante tres años. Lo amo. Estoy comprometido con él, y él conmigo.

—Y yo te he amado y he estado a tu lado durante dieciocho años. Si Michael realmente te amara, no te haría elegir entre nosotros o te negaría la oportunidad de ser padre.

—Todavía no está listo para ser papá. Tengo que respetar sus deseos.

Candy levantó las manos.

—Bien, entonces no tiene que ser padre y tú tampoco. ¡Todo lo que necesito es tu ADN de una clínica!

—No puedo.

Las lágrimas escocían en los ojos de Candy.

—¿De verdad vas a impedirme ser madre?

Con el ceño fruncido, respondió:

—No soy la única opción. Hay miles de donantes por ahí que puedes elegir. No tienes que tenerme a mí.

—Te dije antes que no quería tener un bebé con cualquiera. Podrían mezclar las muestras, y podría llegar a tener al hijo de un asesino en serie. Más que nada en el mundo, quería conocer y amar a la persona… justo como a ti.

—Lo siento, pero vas a tener que encontrar a alguien más.

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Prometiste que me ayudarías… que Anthony te estaba diciendo que lo hicieras… y ahora ¿solo me vas a dar la espalda?

—No es tan fácil, Candy.

—Parece bastante corto y seco para mí. Supongo que eso es lo que más duele. No sé por qué no lucharías por mí… para hacerle un ultimátum a Michael.

Los azules ojos de Albert se estrecharon en ella.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡He luchado por ti! He discutido con Michael hasta que tengo la cara azul, pero aquí es donde estamos ahora. Puedo elegirte y perder al hombre que amo, o puedo elegir no ser tu donante de esperma.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Se te olvidó una parte de esta última afirmación. Si eliges no ser mi donante de esperma, entonces me pierdes también.

Cuando comenzó a levantarse de la silla, Albert la agarró del brazo.

—¡Candy, no hagas esto!

—Lo siento. Pero esta es la manera en que me siento.

—Pero sabes cuánto te amo —protestó Albert.

—Quizás. Quiero decir, pensé que me amabas, pero creo que no es suficiente. —Entonces se soltó de su agarre y salió de la cafetería. Buscando a tientas en su bolso, desenterró su teléfono mientras se apresuraba por la acera hacia su auto. Apenas podía contener los sollozos mientras marcaba el familiar número―. Oye Annie, soy yo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

**NOTITAS…**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y/o favoritos.. LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, mixie07, Viridiana AV, 9828, nekito1, darling eveling y Edeny Grandchester.**

**LizCarter.. Hola amiga, muchas gracias por el ánimo, ya todo va mucho mejor, lamento la tardanza, jajaja que te puedo decir, se que no a muchas pero a mí me gusta rudo jajaja, aunque no tan machito como este o.O, y sí se que las seguidoras de Albert me odiaran pero me gusto como para este personaje, espero no se enojen mucho. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, perdón por no haber leído antes tu comentarios, ya leíste las tres historias?, si no las tienes con gusto te las paso; y sí, si a ustedes les gusta, adaptaré las tres.**

**Alexa C.. muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, aquí dejo el último capítulo de está historia, gracias como siempre por el apoyo.**

**Irene.. Con este capí terminamos está historia, espero te haya gustado, como siempre gracias por tu comentario.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. Hola amiga, lamento la tardanza, muchas gracias por el apoyo, con este terminamos está historia, espero te guste, saludos.**

**Ceci Andrew 1980.. pues si te lo digo, totalmente anti compromiso, aquí dejo el último capítulo, espero que te guste.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. así es inicio con el final, aunque aun así la historia a mí me atrapo totalmente, espero que también te guste; y sí pobre Terry, se burlan de el, pero eso le pasa por no preocuparse por nada mas que él.**

**Laura Grandchester.. de nada gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, un poco tarde pero aquí dejo los capís, espero te guste.**

**Shareli Grandchester.. que bueno que te guste, en verdad me agrada saberlo, y sí como lo intuyes se conocieron en la fiesta, aunque no salió como Terry esperaba jajaja.**

**Luz rico.. que bueno que te gusta, aquí dejo hasta el final, gracias por comentar.**

**Norma Rodríguez.. muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Dalia.. pues más o menos amiga no andas tan desencaminada jajaja, espero que haya gustado la historia, gracias por comentar.**

**Lucy Luz.. Amiga! Muchas gracias, ya todo va mejor, aun no totalmente, pero me pongo en manos de Dios; ya estoy nuevamente por aquí, y según yo, ya lista para actualizar como antes.**

**Buenas noches chicas.. Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me brindan, y sobre todo ofrecer una disculpa por la tardanza, debido a esto último decidí regalarles el maratón hasta concluir la historia, espero les guste, sé que deja muchas cosas al aire debido a que como les comente es una trilogía, mañana primero Dios comenzamos la continuación "La proposición", espero también les guste. DLB**


End file.
